


Supernova

by Cas_tellations



Series: The Side Effects of Life and Love [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2019-10-28 16:13:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17790611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cas_tellations/pseuds/Cas_tellations
Summary: Where Harry should feel the deep comfort of magic, there is nothing. It is gone.They've made it to Loki's world, but something is off, and Loki fears that they may have returned too late.





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all, I'm back. If you're new here, I'd highly suggest giving the first work in this series a read. I'm super excited to delve back into this universe, and I have tons of ideas up my sleeve- I can't wait to write them all! And new characters, too, that'll be so much fun. 
> 
> This first chapter is short as I'm just dipping my toes back in the water to try and get a feel of writing again. Can you believe that I started Collateral Damage like a year ago? Jeeze, it's been a while. Later chapters will get longer and more substantial.
> 
> I'm going to try and update this semi-regularly, and I really do hope you enjoy the read!

> **_su·per·no·va_ **
> 
> _ /ˌso͞opərˈnōvə/ _
> 
> _ noun _
> 
> _ ASTRONOMY _
> 
> _ a star that suddenly increases greatly in brightness because of a catastrophic explosion that ejects most of its mass. _

 

* * *

 

 

There’s a flicker - a promise of something that could be there, something that used to be there, something that used to be great. It flickers but then it dims and fades out, leaving behind nothing but a bitter, dreadful feeling deep within Harry’s core. 

 

“I’m sure it will come back,” Loki says, though his eyebrows are drawn, his brows furrowed.

 

“No, it’s-” Harry gasps, and chokes on a cough. “ _ I can’t feel it anymore! _ ” he shouts, as if the sound could somehow make up for the gaping hole left in his entire being. His breaths come short and fast and his heart beats erratically. He’s lived his entire life with the feeling of magic flowing through his bloodstream. It’s an internal source of energy - the one thing that he could count on through all his years. 

 

But now, where he should feel the deep comfort of magic, there is nothing. 

 

It is gone. 

* * *

 

 

They get to New York because they have to. Or, Loki gets them there with a flurry of magic and a tight, concerned smile shot in Harry’s general direction.  Harry catches the tail end of it but can’t think of a way to formulate a sentence that could put at ease Loki’s tightly drawn shoulders and furrowed eyebrows. 

 

For him, this is supposed to be starting over. 

 

For Loki, this is supposed to be about saving his universe. 

 

Now, though, Harry it ends up feeling less like either of the two clauses and more like taking a massive step back. He tries, once Loki steers him away from the crowds and into a tiny, low-lit, family-run cafe with creaking floorboards, to summon his magic to his fingertips. 

 

“Harry.” Loki sets a paper cup of steaming coffee in front of him. “It is imperative that you listen to me. We don’t have much time and I- I need you to be present here, with me.”

 

It’s hard to focus on Loki when every part of him is screaming, searching for something that seems to have vanished. He blinks, hard. He grabs the coffee and burns his lips when he takes a long drink. “I’m listening,” he says, even though it’s hard to hear even his own voice.

 

“We just ripped a hole through space and time. The Avengers will be after us soon enough. In fact, they’re most likely headed over here right this second.”

 

“Okay,” Harry says, and takes another sip of coffee. 

 

Loki glances out the window in a manner that is all too close to nervousness for Harry’s liking, before continuing. “We never did discuss a plan.”

 

“Right.” If there’s one thing that Harry knows he’s good at - and knows will help keep his mind off of his sudden lack of magical ability in any form - it’s planning. For a long time he just threw himself into the battles - heart and soul, damn the consequences - but he’s learned, more as of recent than previously, how important a plan of attack is in the grand scheme of things, especially when factoring in a power that is allegedly greater than both his and Loki’s. 

 

Loki fidgets in his seat, and his gaze remains perpetually fixed on the the large windows facing the street.

 

“Are you sure they’ll find us?”

 

“Yes.” 

 

“Then why don’t we hang tight here. Order some food. Moment of calm before the storm. Then, when they come I’ll talk to them.”

 

“They won’t want to listen to you.”

 

“Well, they’ll have to. They’ll have to bring us back to their location of operation and we’ll have to speak to whoever's in charge. If we can explain the threat then they’ll take us seriously and we can save your world.”

 

“Potter, these people… They hate me.” 

 

Harry reaches forward and grabs Loki’s wrist, holding it too tightly in his hand. He leans across the table and lifts Loki’s hand so that it’s pressed against the side of Harry’s face, cupping his jaw, digits spread across his cheek. “Hey. It’s alright.” 

 

The anxiety in the room is undeniable and the tension lies thicker than anything Harry has ever felt before. It’s the calm before the storm alright, but the storm feels like a huge, oncoming black cloud, and Harry knows that they’re both terrified of what will happen when it hits. 

 

“I came here to warn them,  but  what if they lock me up again? Or send me back to Asgard? What if they take you away?” Loki’s words are rushed. Unsure. 

 

“They could try,” Harry says, fiercely. “I came here with you -  _ because _ of you. I won’t let anything come between us. Or anyone.” 

 

It might be his imagination - his brain playing tricks on him - but Harry thinks that he just saw Loki’s shoulders relax a fraction of an inch. “Whatever happens next…” Harry breathes deeply, and tries to suppress all of his own fears. “... I will always remain by your side.” 

 

I n the end though, that’s the one fixed, immovable point in space and time. One may deny a great many amount of things but it is simply impossible to deny that fact. 

 

“I know,” Loki says, and then, quietly so as not to be overheard by other patrons in the cafe. “I do love you.” 

 

Harry blinks, surprised. A warm feeling blossoms in his stomach and he finds himself smiling softly despite the rigid atmosphere. “I love you too.” It’s the one thing that Harry knows for sure is true. 

 

“There’s no way to tell what will happen,” Loki says then, retracting away from Harry, their moment evaporating like the condensation gathered on the window. “It is out of our control.” 

 

“No matter how they react to us we will save your universe, though,” Harry says hurriedly, grasping onto straws, trying to keep both of their remaining sanity intact. “We’ll just have to… comply with them, for now. They see you as a threat, right? So we have to prove to them that you’re not the threat that they should be worrying about.” 

 

“They’ll lock me up.” 

 

“I’ll keep fighting for you.”

 

Harry can see Loki’s mind scrambling behind his eyes, trying to create an argument, trying to bring the anxiety to the surface to spill out.  But he stays silent and his tortured eyes soon return to their fixed position out the window, staring down passing civilians as though they are the enemy that he holds so much fear for. 

 

Time passes by slowly and Harry gets up twice to refill his coffee. He hisses in pain as some of it spills across his hand and automatically calls to his magic to sooth the burn. He blinks owlishly and then slumps back in defeat, his chest weighing down too heavily. 

 

The burn subsides and the coffee grows cold. A young family wanders into the cafe and Harry watches the foreign sight of a small girl pulling at her mother’s flowing skirt, vigorously pointing to the case of sprinkle-covered cookies at her eye level.  

 

It’s normal. It sets Harry on edge. 

 

He’s watching the young girl stare down her mother when he feels, rather than sees, Loki stiffen before him. It’s the way that the air goes through a sudden shift, the clattering of Loki’s mug of coffee and the sharp intake of breath. He knows it means that the Avengers have arrived, for it could not mean anything else. In all the time that Harry has known Loki, he’s only ever observed the God to be genuinely  _ fearful  _ when the conversation turns towards the Avengers- Thor,  _ Hulk,  _ Stark, and the rest. 

 

He thinks that he should say something. A few last words before the world around them changes in irreversible ways. He stays silent, in the end, because he can’t for the life of him think of a single thing to say to Loki that would quell his agitation. 

 

Loki stands and Harry follows his lead because he hasn’t crossed space and time to sink into the role of a coward because of his lack of magical powers at this exact time. 

 

“Loki.” It’s Tony Stark and it’s hard to see him like this, younger and stronger, with his shoulders thrown back and chin raised - he shares the same face and hard lines as the Stark on Harry’s earth but there’s something off. Something different, because this is not the Tony Stark that grew to be Harry’s friend, and Loki’s friend. 

 

“Stark.” Loki inclines his head and Harry steps forwards, because one could cut the tension with a knife and he  _ knows  _ that neither of the men here would purposely start something in front of civilians - in front of a child - but this is a foreign situation and Loki seems cold. 

 

“We have the building surrounded. You’re not getting out of this one. Come quietly. This doesn’t need to be some giant war.” He says it mechanically, inclining an eyebrow. It’s like he’s rehearsed this beforehand. 

 

In the endgame, there are no chances. 

 

“Hello,” Harry says, and maybe he’s stupid for extending his hand towards Stark the way that he is, especially when the other man is so tense it’s as if electricity is running through him, but there is a  _ child  _ here and Loki looks like he’s being put through all sorts of hell. “I’m Harry. We need to talk to you.” 

 

“Kid,” Stark says, which is laughable in and of itself, “you don’t know what you’re talking about. You’ve been catfished. Duped - this man isn’t who you think he is.” Stark has an easy way of talking, he always has, even back on Harry’s Earth. It’s packed full of charisma and and he has the bright smile and witty mouth to match. “Walk away now, alright?” 

 

“No.”

 

“You don’t know what you’re dealing with here.” 

 

“I know exactly what I’m dealing with.” 

 

It’s easy, being angry. Harry’s had lifetimes upon lifetimes festering in it. That’s not him anymore; he let that all out, poured it into the world and watched it become  _ good  _ as soon as it hit the air. That doesn’t change the fact that he has to remind himself of this, force himself to take a step back and breathe, because it’s too easy to get carried away. 

 

“He’s a murderer-” 

 

“Enough,” Loki says, and it’s loud enough that the family trying to order their meal glance behind their shoulders, embodying the tense energy coursing through the air. 

 

“I need,” he says, clearly, voice strong and unwavering, raising his chin in arrogance and something close to pride- flaunting power, “to speak with my brother. Is he around, by any chance?” 

 

Stark’s frown deepens, and something is wrong, because shouldn’t Thor be the one here, now? 

 

“Thor? Thor’s dead, Loki.” 

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s quiet in the room when Fury stops talking. Harry breathes and his heart beats and he can’t feel a damned thing.

There’s no getting out of this one. There’s no alternative - no other timeline where everything  _ before  _ worked itself out well enough to allow for a comfortable  _ now.  _

 

_ This is it,  _ Harry realises, and he watches the man he  _ knows  _ is powerful enough to end the Avengers ten times over hold out his hands to be cuffed.  _ This is where it starts, or this is where it ends.  _ Either way, it’s a marking point in his life - in both their lives. Loki doesn’t lose the arrogance in his eyes, even as he is shoved into a cell. He holds himself with an envious poise, shoulders back. He walks like a king, even in shackles. 

 

“Tell me about my brother,” Loki says. 

 

Harry fidgets and the cuffs around his wrists itch. Romanoff stands close to him as if she’s anticipating him trying to escape. Stark huffs an exasperated sigh. 

 

“You cannot withhold that information.” Loki’s angry. He has every right to be but Harry still wants to warn him. They are in the dragon’s nest after all, at the mercy of people who have raged war against Loki in the past. 

 

“Who killed him?” Loki asks. “I know my brother. He would not have gone down without a fight.” 

 

There’s a long pause and then Natasha speaks up from beside Harry. Her voice is dangerous and Harry’s blood runs cold at the tone. 

 

“Oh, he fought all right.” 

 

* * *

 

 

“Status?” Natasha says through the comms. 

 

“Iron Man’s trying to work his magic,” Steve responds, warily eyeing the group of civilians that have gathered just beyond a line of bright yellow caution tape.

 

Unease grows in his chest. Something’s not right. “Stay close,” he says to Natasha and Clint and every other Avenger in the vicinity. Goddamn, Stark had better work faster. 

 

_ “It’s like a black hole,” Tony had said, flipping up the visor of the Iron Man suit. “It’s a freaking astrophysicists wet dream, that’s what it is.”  _

 

_ “Is it dangerous?” Steve had asked. _

 

_ “Potentially. Scratch that. Probably. The threat is just taking its sweet time arriving.  My sensors are having a hell of a time with it, that’s for sure.”  _

 

Since then, Stark had been working feverently to try and close the damned thing, but it's having little effect on the portal-thing from what Steve and his limited 21st-century knowledge can gather.

 

“Can you close it?” Steve walks up behind Stark, shield held loosely by his side but muscles tense  _ just in case.  _

 

“Well,” Tony says. “Maybe. What’s Banner’s ETA?” 

 

“He needs another fifteen.” 

 

“Can we make that five? Let’s make that five. Or better yet, now.” Tony snaps his fingers and he has a far-away look in his eye, the way that he gets when his brain is running at a million miles an hour. “Make some calls, pretty boy.” 

 

“Tony,” Steve says and his voice is level because he’s Captain America - he has to be strong. “Are we in danger?” 

 

“That’s the million dollar question, isn’t it, Cap?” 

 

The strange  _ portal-thing,  _ for lack of a better word, appeared a few blocks away from Avenger’s tower a few hours earlier. 

 

“Call in Thor,” Tony says. “We may need the added power.” 

 

Thor’s offworld and has been since he sent Loki away. Steve didn’t get all the details; he wasn’t part of the mission. It was more of a family feud sort of situation than anything else and Steve wasn’t going to be the one to pry. Later, Natasha gave Steve a brief outline of what Loki had done and now Steve gets it. He gets why Thor threw Loki through the portal instead of falling into it himself. 

 

It’s a sick kind of irony, the way that Loki fell through his own trap. 

 

“Calling Thor,” Steve affirms. “Anybody else?” 

 

A massive, metal-tearing roar comes from the portal and Steve’s breath catches in his throat for a split second. 

 

“Uh. Yeah, maybe every hero you can find on this side of the globe. And the other side.” 

 

“Copy,” Steve says and backs away.

 

It’s not long before the backup is needed. It’s not long until a massive monster rips its way through the portal-thing and tears its way through three buildings before the Hulk takes over Banner’s body and the monster turns its attention away from civilians and towards Hulk. 

 

It’s ugly. The fighting is hard and Steve has his breath knocked out of him early on in a way that reminds him too much of asthma attacks he used to get before the serum. 

 

“What the hell  _ is  _ that thing?” he gasps at Stark, who’s talking to JARVIS, the president, Pepper and SHIELD all at once. 

 

“Still trying to figure that out,” Stark says, powering up the suit and hovering in the air. “Ask that guy.” He gestures at a man who’s pulling himself to his feet a few yards away from the portal-thing. And then Stark’s off and there’s not a goddamn thing that Steve can do to get more answers out of him. 

 

He hears yelling through the comms. He hears screams and explosions and too many gunshots. But he still can’t get a decent breath and the guy standing in front of him is tall and broad and looks like he was just pulled through a barbed wire fence backwards. 

 

An honest-to-God red cape flutters in the breeze and his chest heaves below a bright red “S” painted onto blue spandex. 

 

“Do you know how to beat this monster?” Steve asks, looking the man up and down. “Because we could really use soldiers right now, sir.” 

  
  


* * *

 

 

“Your portal,” Stark is saying to Loki. “Had something wrong with it. You got the magic wrong, or something-” 

 

“That’s not possible,” Loki cuts across him. 

 

“Well, it happened,” Stark says. “Portals from God knows where have been popping up all across the world ever since you fell through. You ripped through space and time and the hole wasn’t repaired well enough.” 

 

_ Something’s not quite adding up here _ , Harry thinks. He shifts his weight to one foot, frowning at the scene unfolding before him. The handcuffs dig into his wrists uncomfortably but there’s nothing he can do without his magic to help that. 

 

“A whole bunch of different dimensions were bleeding into ours. Or we were bleeding into theirs.” 

 

Stark looks tired. Far more tired than he ever looked in Harry’s universe. There’s an unmistakable stench of whiskey on his breath and his hair is disheveled. Harry looks closely at the other Avengers gathered around Loki’s cell. 

 

They all look like they have been fighting a war. 

 

“Did you know,” Natasha speaks up cooly, “that other universes have got monsters worse than what we’ve got here?” 

 

Harry can put enough of the puzzle pieces together, recognition flooding his eyes. He can see a matching expression upon Loki’s face. 

 

“The first time it happened,” she continues and Stark does nothing to step in her way. She’s standing close to Harry and her voice is remarkably put together, trained into indifference, laying the facts out mechanically. “We didn’t know what it was. We called in the big guns just in case. The man who fell through the portal with the monster called it  _ Doomsday. _ ” 

 

“My brother was killed by this Doomsday?” Loki says cooly, distantly.

 

“Yes,” Tony says. “Killed the monster. Lost his life.” 

 

“And the man?” Loki asks. “What became of him?” 

 

“He lived.” 

 

Harry watches as anger burns in Loki’s eyes. 

 

“Thanos is coming,” Harry says, quickly, before the God can lash out - before he can sever the ties between them and their only hope of powerful backup. 

 

“You’ve said,” Stark snaps, “but you’ve failed to properly introduce yourself and saying that a so-called ‘tyrant of the universe’ is coming is very unhelpful, so maybe stop.”

 

“I’m Harry,” Harry says, again. “Potter. I’m a wizard. Loki saved my life, so now I’m here to save your world.” 

 

“Well you should've stayed wherever you came from. We’ve got enough problems as it is.”

 

“Harry,” Natasha says, with a degree of patience that so obviously has been manufactured, built upon a layer of passive-aggressiveness. “This man that you are trying to defend is a genocidal maniac. You don’t need to follow him.” 

 

“You just need to listen,” Harry says, and despises the way that it sounds so close to pleading. “You’ve got to listen before it’s too late.”

 

“No,” Stark nearly shouts, “ _ you  _ need to listen to  _ us.”  _ He takes a threatening step forwards. “Last time I checked you’re the prisoner here.” 

 

They’re not getting anywhere. 

 

Harry doesn’t give up but he does quiet down. 

 

Because he can afford to lose battles - not the war. 

 

* * *

 

 

A day passes and Harry is kept apart from Loki. 

 

“It’s for your safety,” a man who introduced himself as Commander James Rhodes says. “Loki is dangerous and we have no way of returning him to Asgard with Thor gone.” 

 

They don’t take him seriously. They act like he is delusional and without his magic he is powerless. In his world, his name held power in and of itself, sparking fear into the hearts of people who heard it. Now, in Loki’s world, he is stripped of everything that could have the ability to back his words up so that he didn’t seem like some crazy man that Loki had put under a spell. 

 

He keeps trying to summon his magic, over and over again. 

 

Over and over again, nothing happens. 

 

Without his magic, he is nothing. So he follows the Avenger’s orders. Stark gives him a room and then locks the door behind him. 

 

Harry stands, his forehead pressed up against a thick window, and clenches his fists so hard that red crescent-shaped marks appear on his skin. 

 

_ This isn’t how it was supposed to go,  _ Harry thinks. 

 

On the second day, Harry is visited by a man called Fury. He doesn’t offer a rank, a title, or a first name. He looks like the type of man that you don’t say no to. 

 

“Doctor Banner and Stark are working on portals that have the ability to transport people like you back to where you came from.” 

 

“I’m not interested,” Harry states, as clearly as he can. 

 

“You don’t have a choice.” 

 

Harry narrows his eyes. “What do you want from me?” It’s easier to cut to the chase, to get down to the root of what interrogators want, before they can mess with one’s mind.

 

“Your cooperation,” Fury says. 

 

“Well that depends,” Harry bites out, “on just what you want me to do.” 

 

“I want you to tell me what Loki is really planning. I want you to help us make him stop the portals from happening.” Fury leans back, crossing his arms. 

 

Between them, the table is small and rickety. It would be easy to put a fist through and easier to flip. 

 

“Loki’s not planning anything,” Harry says. “All he wants to do is save his universe. He didn’t even know that the portals are happening, let alone how to stop them.” 

 

“And how,” Fury spells out quietly, “are you so sure about all this?” 

 

“Because he’s been with me. This whole time. He never said that he was planning on doing anything other than save this world from a Titan going by the name of Thanos. You don’t have to like me, or him, but please- please just trust us.” 

 

“I hope that you are able to understand how that’s pretty impossible,” Fury says. “Nobody’s exaggerating when they say he’s a genocidal maniac. That lunatic killed eighty people in two days, and then recruited an alien army to storm the city. The civilian casualties make that number seem like nothing, and even goddamn Iron Man barely made it outta there alive.”

 

Harry’s forehead creases with a frown. 

“Yeah, that’s right,” Fury says. “Your boy’s a psychopath. Now do you understand why we can’t just  _ believe  _ him. So he’s staying right here, in that cozy little padded cell, with meals twice a day. And he’s gonna stay there until we can figure out what he really wants. Until that happens he’s here, watched over by every damn hero this country has to offer!” 

 

It’s quiet in the room when Fury stops talking. Harry breathes and his heart beats and he can’t feel a damned thing. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'm still trying to get back into the groove of writing so please bear with me for a bit. It'll only get better though, that much I can promise. <3
> 
> If you want to listen to my ceaseless ramblings and see bits n pieces of chapters before they're posted here, as well as a hefty amount of horse pictures, please feel free to follow my twitter, @Castellation_


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I will no longer be writing this fic. I will explain why in this chapter, as well as leave y'all with some recs and some behind the scenes stuff.

So, here's the deal. I'm an asshole. 

I thought I could throw myself back into this verse and create something as... emotional? and thought-provoking as Collateral Damage turned out to be for me. Fuck, that was a fun fic to write. I always had so many ideas and excitement! I wanted to experience that again, and I knew that people wanted a continuation of that, so I figured what the hell, may as well keep going. But the thing is... Collateral Damage was left on the perfect note. It was an ending and a beginning. It was grossly sappy and full to the brim with "I love you's". After that, I tried to keep going. 

Supernova's first chapter was easy. The second chapter was sticky. The third is impossible. 

Now, I could probably push through. I've done harder things, I've written worse things. But every single word that I put down on the word doc was wrenched out of me, and God - I tried. I closed my eyes so I wouldn't have to stare at that goddamn blinking cursor and I tried to get  _something_ down.  _Anything._ It went from bareable to downright miserable and fic writing is a hobby. It's a  _hobby._ It bloomed out of living in a small town and needing an escape, and grew into love. I love writing, I really, really do. 

What I don't love though, is writing Supernova. The words don't come, and it's not quitting - not really. It's just stepping back, and telling yourself;  _"Hey. You don't need to do this. Nobody's forcing you to waste your time not writing." _It's a conscious, thought-out decision that I'm making, because it's what's best for me, and best for you - the readers, who would just have to wait months on end for one measly, 2k chapter. 

So, I'm not going to be writing in the verse anymore. I love Collateral Damage - I love it so much. I hope that you all loved reading it as much as I loved writing it. 

This is an apology, but it is not the end. 

Where am I going from here? Well, I will keep writing. I have a Tony Stark/Bucky Barnes/Jason Todd fic that is still just an idea developing in my brain, but will turn into something, someday. [ENDGAME spoiler] I also have vague ideas of a Steve Rogers/Peggy Carter fic, of the stolen years that the infinity stones granted them. 

Finally, I will leave you all with some gifts. Please treasure them. 

As always, you can contact/follow me on:

Twitter:[@ **Castellation_**](https://twitter.com/Castellation_)

Tumblr:[@ **cas-tellation**](https://cas-tellation.tumblr.com/)

Email: **castellationnova@gmail.com**

 

> _**[BONUS CONTENT - This includes: The original Collateral Damage Outlines, Handwritten outlines for Supernova, the majority of the unpublished Supernova chapter three. ](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1W4PsLSLTEsLYDmtLpIUiOadyCR2eEYZsNYounplvDhA/edit?usp=sharing) ** _

 

**FIC RECS, IN NO PARTICULAR ORDER:**

[Of Wizards and Heroes ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4148136) - Harry Potter/Loki

> > Centuries after that fatal day of the battle of Hogwarts, Harry Potter has fallen into legend, a bedtime story parents tell their children, a name whispered around campfires. He wanders the world alone and immortal, until one single reckless moment sends him hurtling into a parallel dimension of heroes and villains. A new enemy arises from an ancient power, and Harry must take a stand as the last wizard to protect this new world. If only SHIELD would stop trying to track him down...and someone could explain what the hell was an 'Avenger' was supposed to be. Honestly, muggles...
> 
>  

[Do Every Stupid Thing ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10593966) - Tony Stark/Bucky Barnes/Jason Todd

> Jason doesn’t mean for the Winter Soldier to be a present for Tony Stark. The youngest Stark isn’t supposed to be involved at all.
> 
> The plan is simple: intervene before the Winter Soldier can murder Howard and Maria, tranq the Winter Soldier until he’s sufficiently incapacitated, and then drag him off for further study and let the Starks carry on with their fraught, bourgeoisie bullshit.

[Just Say You Do](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4032415) - Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers

> Steve just wanted a job. He wasn't expecting a marriage proposal. And he certainly wasn't expecting to  _accept_.

[Four Golden Lines](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13092465) - Harry Potter/Loki

> Soulmark AU. Harry/Loki. The first time he came to Earth, Loki discovered that his soulmate was on that planet. He didn't have time for it then, but things are different now. He's not very interested in a mortal, but he needs to know more. Meeting his soulmate doesn't go anything like how he imagined it would. Ragnarok spoilers.

[Running on Air](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3171550) - Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy

> Draco Malfoy has been missing for three years. Harry is assigned the cold case and finds himself slowly falling in love with the memories he collects.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed that! Please please please feel free to leave some feedback in the comments below, I'd love to hear what you think of this so far!
> 
> You can find me on twitter @Castellation_


End file.
